


The Storm Can Rage

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine isn't scared of bad weather, thunderstorms just get her a little jittery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Can Rage

She ain’t scared of no bad weather, thunder just gets her a little jittery. She bites her lip when the first rumble of thunder echoes down the street and rushes to close all of the windows and double check that they’re latched. From the last one in the bedroom she can see Jack walking up the steps of their building, happy to beat the rain home.

A flash of lighting sends her away from the window and back into the living room. She unlocks the door for him and busies herself with arranging their scattered library books, if only to bang something around to counter the noise she knows is coming.

He takes the stairs two and three at a time, hurrying to get home. Whether she’ll admit it out loud or not, he knows she hates storms. He locks the door behind him when he reaches their apartment, and pretends not to notice when she hugs him a little tighter than usual to say hello.

“Hey.” He gives her a quick kiss.

“Hey.” She replies with a small smile. “Glad you beat the rain home.”

As if on cue the downpour starts outside, and another flash of lightning brightens the sky.

“Me too.” He drops his paint bag and hangs his hat on the hook across from the door. A quick flash followed too close for comfort by a loud crash makes her jump, and he sees the panic on her face before she can hide it.

“You alright?”

“Fine.” She lies, squeezing his hand tighter as another clap of thunder rattles the windows.

“C’mere.” He pulls her over to the sofa despite her attempts to convince him she really is fine. He sits and leaves his arms open for her to curl into, which, after the last bit of thunder that she would swear jarred the whole building was certainly an appealing place to be. He grabs the quilt they left hanging over the back of the furniture for just such occasions and wraps it around the both of them.

When the lightning and thunder are brightest and loudest and coming too fast to differentiate the sequence he holds her tight, not saying anything, just being there. She keeps a strong grip on his hand and shuts her eyes tight, blocking out the light and the noise as best she can. She’s afraid,  though she’d never admit and he’d never ask her to. But as long as she can stay right where she is, with her hand is his and his arms tight around her, then the storm can rage.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for swimmingnewsie who survived her first ACT!


End file.
